


centuries

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: UshiTen Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: The simplicities of life.





	1. for the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima decides to take the next step with Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Free Day!

Ushijima and Tendou rarely talked about their future and their plans for moving forward. For them, it was simple enough that they were together. When Ushijima had left Miyagi for Tokyo, Tendou followed him and started working at a big company. They stuck together; even when Ushijima had graduated and gone into playing volleyball full time with Tokyo’s team, Tendou was still by Ushijima’s side.

Now, Ushijima was looking at rings, contemplating how they could be bound by a vow. And ultimate promise, one that he knows neither one of them will break. Realistically, Ushijima sees this as an ornament and it holds no meaning, he doesn’t need it to say how much he loves Tendou, but the thought of it is pleasing, no-one would ever lay their eyes on Tendou and assume he was single. The choice was hard and confusing, Ushijima had wished he asked Oohira to join him.

“Hello sir, can I help you?” The sweet voice of the store clerk almost makes Ushijima jump, “You look confused.”

“I am. I would like to propose to my boyfriend. I’m not quite sure what ring would fit him well.”

“Tell me a little about him.”

“He’s always cheerful, teasing and very loud. But he can be incredibly kind and generous.”

She nodded, looking certain, as if she’d just had a conversation with Tendou and not Ushijima, “Follow me,” She led Ushijima away from the windowed display and up to the counter. Quickly sliding out two displays and setting them onto the counter, “I would suggest this one here,” She pointed to a silver band in the first display, embellished with a vine-like design.

On the second display, Ushijima could see the matching bands. There's a darker, almost-black metal band. Alongside a slightly-lighter silver, which is more reminiscent to the engagement band. Both of them have a design which is a reflection of the first band she’d shown him, “We usually suggest the black band for the groom, or more in your case, the person proposing. The two silver bands are sisters, made from the same metal. The first, darker band is treated after, to change the colour slightly. As an engagement ring and wedding ring, they were supposed to offset each other. The lighter one is used for the wedding ring, to symbolize exactly what a white dress would. The black wedding band is a different metal though, one that is naturally darker, but was made as a companion for the silver band.”

“I love them. I think they’re perfect. It doesn’t have an impression of _notice me_, but still, draw the eye in. Satori did that for me, I think it will fit him well.”

“That’s fantastic, do you know the measurements?”

“I haven’t done my own, but uh,” Ushijima blushed a little, pulling out a small note from his pocket which he handed over to the woman. He knew how these things worked, he looked into it and he wanted to make everything perfect, “This is Satori’s.”

“I can do yours now,” She pulled out the ring measurements and put out her hand, “You’re very attentive,” Ushijima held out his left hand and allowed her to take the measurement for his ring-finger, “Most people seem to forget we need to know measurements for the other person. I tend to think it’s just the excitement,” She drops his hand and Ushijima gives her a small smile. She takes out a book and makes a note of the two measurements, “Could I take your name?”

“It’s Ushijima.”

“Great! They’ll take a few days, but if you’re looking to propose quickly, we do have placeholder rings.”

“No, I can wait a few days. I’ve waited this long,” She nods and writes down his name along with some little notes about the pricing. Ushijima pays a deposit now, fifteen percent of the total and she gives him a receipt, with a little note of what he will need to pay when he returns, “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” The bell on the door rings, signalling someone else entering the shop, “I will see you on Wednesday?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for your business.” He nods and they both give a small bow, he quietly leaves the shop, sliding past the other customer who’d walked in. He hides the receipt in his wallet and with a soft sign, begins to head home.

Ushijima hasn’t thought about what else to do, he wants to get Tendou flowers, but he isn’t quite comfortable with making a grand display of it all. He could cook, he thinks; make sure that they will both be home for the night and put together a big dinner, maybe they could have a drink. Ushijima is sure he will need one to calm his nerves.

He’s back home fairly quickly and finds Tendou in the study, where he’s putting together a picture album, “Hey, ‘Toshi.”

“Hello Satori,” Ushijima leans down and places a kiss onto his head, he’s grateful Tendou hadn’t styled his hair, “Will you be busy on Wednesday and Thursday?”

Tendou hums, he checks his calendar and shakes his head, “I’m free. Are you planning something?”

“I just thought we could have a quiet night in on Wednesday, maybe with a bottle of wine.”

“Oh ‘Toshi, that sounds wonderful! You always treat me so well.”

“I feel the same, Satori.” Ushijima dips down further and uses his hand to turn Tendou’s head, then their lips meet and Tendou sighs through his nose, reaching up to cradle Ushijima’s head. When they break the kiss, Tendou gently presses their heads together, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

It feels like it takes forever for Wednesday to come. After his morning run and a quick shower, Ushijima makes them pancakes for breakfast, which Tendou ends up eating in bed. He kisses Tendou then heads out _for groceries_, and the ring, he mentally reminds himself. Tendou drags himself out of bed and sees Ushijima out the door, with a sleepy goodbye.

Ushijima heads to the grocery store first. He picks out two cuts of fresh steak, some baby potatoes and green beans, with those in the basket, he heads to the wine section and picks up a bottle of red. He also grabs a small cake for them to share. If he’d thought ahead a little more, he’s sure he could have made one or ordered one from a bakery. After checking out, he heads to the jewellery shop, where the same woman is there and she greets him warmly.

“The rings came in late last night and they’re beautiful, give me a moment,” She disappears into the back and returns quickly with two boxes in hand. One has both of the wedding bands in, she’s right, they both dazzle Ushijima. Then she slowly opens the other one, with the engagement band sitting inside, it’s as beautiful as Ushijima remembers and he gently takes the box from her to have a closer look. It reminds him of Tendou, intricate on the outside, but calming and beautiful, “I will keep the other two safe for you here. Have you put any planning for when you’d like the wedding?”

“I’m not sure Satori will say yes, but I think sometime in the Spring would be nice.”

“A fine choice,” Ushijima shuts the box and slides it into his inside coat pocket, where it will be safe. He pays off more of the bill, leaving just under half that he will pay later when he collects the wedding bands, “Thank you for choosing us. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” They bow to each other again and Ushijima leaves with a bright smile. He heads back home quickly, it’s still early enough, he finds Tendou eating grilled cheese for lunch, “I’m glad to see you won’t ruin your appetite for later, but you should eat better.”

“Hmhm,” Tendou mutters around a mouthful and after he swallows, Ushijima steals a quick kiss, which is a little greasy. Tendou watches Ushijima put the food away, perking up when he sees the cake, “I’m surprised you bought dessert, you don’t usually have much of a sweet-tooth.”

“No. But I thought I might as well go all-out, it’s only for one night.” Ushijima smiles, he quickly puts himself a sandwich together and they eat while Tendou talks about his next project. Ushijima has a week-long break from volleyball at the moment, they’re between seasons and after the last one, when their libero had gotten injured, the coach insisted that they take a short break. Ushijima knows that the second it’s over, the training will be rigorous. He’s not sure when he’ll have time to plan the wedding, but he knows he could leave that in Tendou’s capable hands.

They both clean up after dinner and Tendou entices Ushijima into watching a movie with him. It’s one of Tendou’s favourites, they’ve seen it a hundred times and it’s grown on Ushijima, it’s not something with a big name, it’s unique. An independent film, which Tendou prefers to watch, and he watches them almost religiously. Tendou dozes off and sleeps through about half the film, and Ushijima watches him fondly. When he wakes, Ushijima pulls him into his arms and they share a kiss.

When dinner time comes around, Tendou watches Ushijima cooking. While the steaks are resting, Ushijima heads to the bathroom; he quickly slides the ring box from his coat pocket and puts it into his pants pocket, then he runs to the bathroom. Ushijima ensures the box looks hidden, so Tendou won’t notice it immediately. When he returns, Tendou has already gotten out plates and cutlery, he’s also poured them each a glass of wine, “Thank you.”

“I can’t let you do all the hard work!” They share a soft kiss then Ushijima slides back behind the kitchen counter. He slices the steak, then lies the slices on the plates, soon joined by the baby potatoes and green beans, that he’d roasted. Tendou coos and licks his lips, “That looks wonderful.”

“I hope you enjoy it.” Tendou nods. They take their plates and cross the short distance to their dining table, which has been decorated with a white table cloth and two candles. At the side, there’s a vase filled with a bunch of red, green and white carnations, that Ushijima had brought in last night, to make sure Tendou wasn’t too suspicious about tonight.

The dinner was nice, and they made plans for the weekend while eating. It was half-way through dessert when Ushijima cleared his throat and Tendou looked up, curiosity clear on his face, “Is something wrong ‘Toshi?”

“I just wanted to say how much I love you,” He thumbs the box in his pocket and takes a breath. Ushijima stands up and gets down to one knee, he takes Satori’s hand, who looks taken aback, “Satori, you mean everything to me,” He pulls out the box and flips open the lid, “I’ll love you for the rest of my life, and I would like to say it officially. If you would do me the honour.”

“‘Toshi,” Tendou practically melted from his seat, meeting Ushijima on the floor so he could pull him into a hug, “I love you so much! I’d love to marry you.”

“Satori, thank you,” Ushijima gently kissed Tendou’s head and they slowly released the hug. Ushijima slid the ring onto Tendou’s finger and watched him light up, “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful!”

“I,” Ushijima clears his throat, he’s finding the words hard, “I also got matching wedding bands.”

“Oh, ‘Toshi, you big sap,” Tendou pulls Ushijima into another hug, squeezing him softly, “I love that though, thank you for wanting to be with me. For wanting to spend your life with me.”

“I would want to even without the ring.” Tendou squeezes his eyes, he can feel tears welling, so he holds Ushijima a little tighter. He can say everything he needs to at the wedding, for his vows. But for now, the words Ushijima said are enough, Tendou reflects those feelings. He only wants to spend his life with Ushijima, and he couldn’t be happier imagining what the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming on Day 7!


	2. you can take my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Tendou plan for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - **Future**, **Domestic**, Pining.

The wedding was perfect, Tendou is very emotional throughout the ceremony and he could barely get through his vows between his tears. The reception was nice too, Semi was Tendou’s best-man and gave a heartwarming speech. Reon had been the one to walk with Tendou down the aisle and Ushijima had Soekawa as his best-man and he’d made everyone laugh recounting stories of how Ushijima and Tendou had been during high school.

The honeymoon had been beautiful, they went to Shanghai for a week and Ushijima wished it could have been longer, but his team needed him for a game and Tendou had to get back to work. They were back at home now, a long day of practice and work and Ushijima was making dinner for them while Tendou was finding a movie for them to watch.

It was a perfect night, it wasn’t too warm and they could comfortably cuddle up on the couch once they were finished eating. Ushijima could picture their future together, their house filled with noise and the patter of small feet, it was nice. When he wasn’t away for games, he could come home and cook a nice meal, Tendou’s humming would ease Ushijima and it made him bask in these moments, even more, they felt all the more sweeter.

Tendou would keep himself busy while Ushijima was cooking. He’d find a movie first then do a little cleaning or laundry. They had an appointment at the animal shelter to adopt a cat and Tendou was excited, it might only be one small addition, but their family was growing and it made Tendou think fondly of his upcoming future with Ushijima.

They hadn’t talked about children, except a small mention that they would like some at a point in the future. Tendou just wasn’t certain that Ushijima would be retiring any time soon, and he knew volleyball would always come first for him, it had always been that way. Maybe he was overthinking things. They could talk about something like this, they were married now and Tendou knew that Ushijima would always listen to the things he said. So then why was he so uncertain--so nervous?

“Satori,” Ushijima’s voice snapped Tendou out of his daze and he smiled up at his husband, “Dinner is ready. Are you okay?”

“Of course I am ‘Toshi!” He hopped up from his position and pressed a kiss to Ushijima’s cheek.

Tendou was quiet throughout dinner, which unsettled Ushijima, he was always usually making conversation about something. After cleaning up together, they cuddled on the couch and Tendou was still uncharacteristically quiet, he never talked during movies, but sometimes he would bounce around and point out the things he liked. Especially during a rewatch, he’d point out moments that linked up, which he might have missed the first time around. It was beginning to worry Ushijima even more.

“Satori, something’s wrong, please talk to me.”

“Ah, ‘Toshi...You always see through me,” Tendou planted his face in Ushijima’s shoulder, “I was just thinking about when we’re going to be getting a cat in a few days. Maybe it’s silly, but the idea of other little feet running around is nice too.”

“Yes, it is. I said I would like children too when we’re both ready to take that step. It’s a big commitment.”

“I know, and I know volleyball is important to you, I wouldn’t want you to quit for something like that.”

“Satori, you’re more important to me than volleyball and you always will be. I brought up adopting a cat because I thought it was an easier step, get us both used to looking after something. Children need a lot more time, and money. I don’t want to take that step without knowing we’re completely prepared for that commitment, I don't want to let a child down like that. I **do** want to make that step eventually and I’d happily choose all that with you over volleyball. You are my future, you always will be.”

“‘Toshi, thank you!”

Ushijima could see Tendou welling up and he pulled him close, pressing soft kisses to his head, “I made a promise, I intend to keep it, no matter what.”

“Me too. Sorry, I guess I overthought it a little bit.”

"It's okay, as a couple, we need to talk about these things. Any qualms you have, I will be happy to silence them. I never want you to worry. I made those vows for a reason."

Tendou could remember them clearly, every word that Ushijima spoke. _Satori, I've loved you for a long time and I wish I'd realised my feelings sooner. But we're stood here together. I promise to always be by your side through everything, all the ups and downs you might face, I will carry the load too. Any worry you have, any decisions you make, and I will love you through it all too. No matter what. Forever is ours now._ And Tendou's tears of joy wouldn't stop. He echoed the sentiments, and Ushijima kissed him, comfort and strength pouring through to Tendou. The memory made him look up, meeting Ushijima's lips with his own. He knew everything would be fine, **they** would be fine.


End file.
